galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 1 Episode 3: Down with the Kitty
Snap pDHfbHiRRH672199414.png Nimbus4.jpg.jpg Rain.png Impresssed: Walking into the office she looked around. “Oh god feels like the principles office all over again.” She looked around at everyone with a small smirk, she then looked at the president. “I don’t know why I’m here, I didn’t do anything but sit in a helicopter.” She said as she stood beside them now Jinx leaning against the wall with her arms folded listening in on them. She lightly began to laugh thinking she did nothing wrong. Uninterested she began to pick at her nails. Looking up from her nails she analyzed the two. The girl looked very serious and stern. Jinx then looked over at Remy, he looked like a goof and acted like one. She snickered softly glancing at the WARRIOR now. She stared at him for a little and turned her head. Although everyone was different and acted different people were always going to be the same to her. She has a really hard time trusting people and trusting herself. Looking out the window she saw people walking and holding hands and talking. She never had the luxury of holding someone’s hand without breaking it, or having a sweet and heart touching conversation with someone, but that was her fault. She built a dam that no one could break down but herself, and now she has to live with this. Jinx looking back at the president he finished talking to the two, she watched them walk out, then took her turn to take a seat in front of him. “What’d ya call me in for boss?” She asked with a grin. DeucalionGray: -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eb6MF0IfsvQ) After the mission failure from retrieving the princess, Nimbus had taken this day to catch up with a little R and R. Down in Tartarus there isn’t many places of plant life besides local park areas and even they are scarce in this kind of City. At the moment, Nimbus finds himself sleeping soundly on the branch of a bustling tree with thick leaves that cover the light from reaching his face. His head is lowered down to his chest as his right leg hands off the branch. In his right hand is the newest chapter of “Kasaihana City.” It is a popular manga throughout the solar system about yakuza and business men going to war about all kinds of things. It is Nimbus’ favorite Manga to talk about and he can never get enough of its story. His glasses are positioned low on his nose from the drooping sleep of his and he almost seems to be in a form of hibernation. Suddenly, an apple from the tree falls from a branch above him and knocks him right on the noggin.-“OW!”-he says as he is quickly jolted away. He rubs his head a bit with his left hand as the apple falls down to the ground below him. He says to himself-“Son of a….damn apple…”-He then adjusts his glasses back to his eyes and his tail quickly wraps around the branch he is sitting on. After wrapping his tail he falls to the right and with a spinning motion he begins to hand from the branch, being held up by his white and grey tail. His legs make a diamond formation around his tail as if he were spiderman and he begins to read his manga in this position. After reading and analyzing the page of manga he slowly flips the pages as he dangles from the tree. People passing by give him smug looks as this is something to be out of their normal daily lives. One little kid says-“Look Mommy! It’s a monkey! Hehe”- In which the mom pulls her child away and this causes Nimbus to look down at the kid upside down. Being an outcast is something Nimbus doesn’t really like but this is the reason he loves Manga so much. Manga is his escape from the world that somewhat rejects him for what he is. For as long as he reads, he can put himself in another world for a little while. And no world beats the world of Kasaihana City. Nimbus continues to read his chapter of Kasaihana City and after reading a few pages, he yells out in excitement-“NO WAY! Donnie blasts Keyome out of a building! That’s sick! GO YUN!”-He laughs a bit as he talks to himself about the manga and as this happens, his stomach begins to rumble as he hadn’t eaten since the day prior before the mission. Nimbus pats his belly with his left hand and with a smile he says to himself-“I could sure go for some fish!”- He then releases his hold on the branch and quickly flips down onto the ground landing with his left foot extended outward and his right hand on the floor. (The Black Widow pose XD) Once on solid ground and up right, Nimbus begins to walk down the street headed towards his favorite sushi restaurant while reading his manga. He slowly spins out of the way of oncoming traffic of people using his wolf senses to his aid. His eyes never leave the manga but his body swerves in and out of incoming people. Within the next few minutes he would find himself at the Mcallister Sushi Zone!- Yujin: /Shino tugged at her mask and pulled it down beneath her chin and it blended in with the scarf, sneezing a bit loudly as she walked down the hall. "Lady Menphina... I'm tired of this fucking cold." She sniffled and pulled her mask mack up and flipped her hair with a swift twist of her head. Her ears twitched slightly and tail swung from side to side. As she went farther down the hall, she could hear yelling from Y.U.N. Corp's President and watched as two OPERATIVES walked out and the male OPERATIVE saluted the WARRIOR besides the President's door with a little too much 'hoohah' though the female was just plain cold. She followed soon after both groups of people went down the elevator before going in herself and making her way down to the WARRIOR level. As the doors of the elevator opened, she stepped in, listening to the conversation between the male from before and two other males. The male from before stepped up hesistantly, and she watched and listened. " Did ya here!? Those Class 3 guys took out most of the Xiao Lang forces by themselves! They say those guy's Nimbus and Gale are pretty strong!" Said two of the other CLass 3 WARRIORS. The male from before blinked and approached them hesitnatly." W-What about that guy Thunder? He was there to." The two boys turned towards him with a scowl on there faces. " Who the hells Thunder!?" and they busted out laughing. "Looks like I missed some action. She rolled her eyes and tightened her gloves before setting her weapons inside of her locker and then exiting out of the building when her stomach growled. "GOd damn it. Did I not just.. ungh.." She sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Alright alright. I'll go get some food." Fish... Fish always filled her up. She headed to the best sushi place she knows. "McAllister's it is."/ DeucalionGray: -Nimbus continues to walk down the streets of the city and within a few minutes he comes up to his favorite sushi joint. He smiles and licks his lips as he stands outside the restaurant looking up at the giant name sign of the building. Nimbus quickly walks inside while shutting his manga for the moment. When he gets inside he sees the place is packed house and he quickly looks around for at least one open space. The smoke created from the cooked fish fills the place up quite well. Mcallister’s is known to have sushi and cooked fish, giving the best of both worlds so to speak. Within a few seconds of his entering he sees Craig, the owner of this fine restaurant. Craig looks and also sees Nimbus and he quickly says to him-“Yo, Nimbo! Come sit down!”-Nimbus smiles brightly as he is a regular here and he quickly follows Craig to a booth just for himself. He wraps his tail around his waist as he sits down and Craig asks him-“Your usual?”-In which Nimbus nods his head.-“Alright, five deep fried fish salmon coming up.”-Not the most normal order but Nimbus seems to like the fried salmon and when given the choice, he will always go for it. Craig walks to the kitchen to fill the order and Nimbus quietly keeps to himself while he waits. He opens his manga back up and continues to read. After a few minutes he says to himself-“Why the hell did Donnie leave the city!? He won the fight! This makes no sense! GAHHHH!”-He begins to flail his arms a bit as he reads, really dramatic towards his manga. He buries his head into the table as his glasses smoosh up against his eyes.-“Why must my favorite characters be the crazy ones!?”- While he rests his head on the table, Craig comes by with Nimbus’ plate and the smell of the fish gets Nimbus to wake back up-“FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH!”- Craig laughs a bit and says to Nimbus-“alright, man. Enjoy your fish!”- Nimbus nods his head and begins to tear through the fish like a wild animal similar to that of a Saiyan warrior! Parts of the fish go flying around the table as his claws dig into the fish. His sharp canine teeth quickly and easily tear into the fried skin of the fish as he goes wild for this deliciousness.- Yujin: /Shino arrived just a little bit after Nibus did and walked in, greeting the owner and pulling off her mask. "Hey, you." She smiled at him brightly and her canines showed some. "Hey, haha. You want your regular?" She waved it off. "No, but.. I heard you have the big thing around here with us Moqu'te. You know exactly what I want." She crossed her arms. "I want the Legendary Fish, Craig." She kinda spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, and people turned their heads to look at her. He held his hands up and chuckled. "Woah there, hun. You sure?" She nodded and he cupped his hands together and covered his mouth before shouting out. "WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR ATTENTION!" Everthing went silent and probably even Nimbus stopped his munching to hear this. "THis young lady over here, Ms. Shino Toyama, is going to take on the Big Boss! All for the legendary fish! Y'all know the story. WHo thinks she can beat him? GImme a roar!" Most of the restaurant pounded on the tables and roared loud and proud. "Who thinks, Ms. Toyama is going to fail..?" Craig did a baby voice on that one and people laughed. Shino chuckled herself and her tail swooshed across the air. "Alright! Ladies and Gentlemen of all races, if you would please exit out of the back door into the arena, take your seats along with your food, and yes there are tables, you will enjoy this show. Who doesn't love Dinner and a show, eh?" They all agreed and headed out. Shino entered last and was staring up at a large, hulking man that towered over her. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE LITTLE WOMAN! MAYBE I'LL GO EASY ON YOU AN MAKE YOU MY SLAVE AFTER I'M DONE BEATING YOUR ASS TO THE GROUND!!!" He beated at his chest and roared, lifting his head up towards the sky. Boos and cheers echoed in the stands. "Alright. On the count of three, we go. YOu have 30 minutes." Craig held up one finger and the crowd counted. "ONE!"... Two fingers. "TWO!"... THree fingers. "THREEEEEE!" and a bell sounded. The man, by the name of Hargorswith, raced at her, feet cracking the arena grounds which were stained by blood. Shino slid her feet apart and held her hands close to her though kept her shoulders and elbows low as he got closer before using one of the Tai Chi methods. " Lu..." Lu is another basic method of Tai Chi. It is also one of the four direct forces. Lu is frequently used in the Chen Style combat. The power point of Lu is on both wrists. When applied together with rotation of the waist Lu redirects the momentum of the opponent, leading him astride. The saying of “four teals of force can move thousand pounds” about Tai Chi actually is a reference to Lu. During the move the body has to be coordinated: the energy point has to be precise, the shoulders and elbows are lowered, and the qi flows down the spine. The neck and the tailbone form a vertical line and the posture of the body is kept straight. The spine becomes the central axis and the waist rotating around it like a wheel. When the waist and spine turn together smoothly, the force of the opponent is diverted to either side of the body. The more the hands and the waist coordinate, the stronger the power of the Lu. At the point of contact the move should be light, precise, quick, and continuous. With the rotation of the waist the forward momentum of the opponent is unchanged, nonstop, and unbroken. His speed is suddenly exaggerated, and a lack of compensation invariably results in a loss of balance. Lu can be performed with one or both hands. The one-handed move is used during the transition from Twist Step (Ao Bu) to Hidden Hand Punch. In this sequence, the right hand diverts the charging opponent by an upward and backward action. Simultaneously the right footsteps forward and a punch are delivered at a close range. With that, Hagorswith's body was knocked onto his back and pushed towards the stands, people having to move away from the area as he crashed into it. He got up and shook his head as dust and rocks flew out of his hair. He charged forth again though Shino was, as always, ready. "Ji..." Ji is also one of the eighth basic methods. It belongs to the direct forces and is frequently applied in the Chen Style Tai Chi Chuan. When used in a close range Ji can cause an opponent to lose balance. It is also an extension of Peng, aiming to compromise the attacker. Ji can be delivered in a number of ways: using one-hand, both-hands, the elbow, the shoulder, the chest, the back, the hip, or the thigh. The move can be adjusted at anytime. It can assault the opponent if he is holding back. When he moves forward, Ji can displace his momentum to miss the target. Ji is a technique used in close range, so the body must be stable. This provides flexible mobility and maximal adaptability during combat. With this, she used both hands, her elbow and her thighs. As he cocked his fist back and threw it forward, she brought her right hand up and slid it across his forearm before smacking it away./c/ Yujin: He used his other hand to smack Shino away, but she lifted up her right leg and pushed him away with her thigh before grasping his left wrist in her and an slidng her hand towards the middle of his forearm and using her elbow to snap it with a grunt. He screamed in pain as she continued to deliver her blows. "SHI-NO! SHI-NO! SHI-NO!" And finally... "AAAAAN!" At his last attempt to fight for the win, SHino used An. An (press) is one of the eight basic methods and is another of the direct forces. It is a common technique in Tai Chi Chuan. An means to close and to shut down. Its focal point of force is transmitted from the center or the root of the palm, while the center revolves around the waist. The energy (qi) is accumulated in the tan t’ien. An can be delivered with one or both hands. The proper posture of An dictates that the shoulders be sunken and elbows submerged. With folding the chest and loosening the waist, the body is kept erect while the qi descends to the tan t’ien. The turning of the waist brings the whole torso into motion, coordinating the upper and lower body into a single compact system. “Both hands have to sink downwards, otherwise the shoulders would be elevated, rending the form useless.” Therefore it is critical to make sure the shoulders and elbows are sunken in order to express the power of An. She jumped up and landed with her legs over his large shoulders and area covering his face before she twisted her waist so forcefully that she cracked her back in the process, swinging dowards and bring his body up into the air. Her fingers brushed the ground and she brought Hagorswith down hard, making the ground underneath his body to split apart and dent. THe crowd was silent until Craig shouted. "SHINO TOYAMA WINS! SHE WINS!" The crowd jumped out of their seats and cheered, and Craig went to go get her prize. Hagorswitch lay unconscious as the cooks went to grab his body and drag him away when Craig came back and held a golden plate out to Shino with the fish wrapped in a matching satin sheet. "Congratulations, Victor." Shino nodded and held up the Legendary Fish. "VICTORYYYY!"/e/ DeucalionGray: -Nimbus chomps down on his food and he quickly cleans off the whole plate, getting fish all over his mouth like an animal. He grabs a napkin and wipes his face clean while beginning to drink some water to quench his thirst. As this happens, Nimbus looks up to see some girl talking to Craig about some legendary fish. At first it catches Nimbus’ attention but as Craig goes on to talk about how she has to fight some big boss; Nimbus loses his interest. He adjusts his glasses a bit and reads his manga once again, letting the food settle a bit before paying. In front of him, the fight begins and the people begin to cheer whereas Nimbus just sits quietly too himself. With the fight going on in the background, Nimbus squints his eyes and asks himself while reading-“If Keyome was hit with a supercharged energy beam to the chest….How is he alive?”- He then turns the page and sees that he had no more to read, having to wait until the next week to find out what happens next with the Donnie VS Keyome fight. Nimbus raises his hands into the air and yells out-“WHY MUST THEY MAKE ME WAIT!?...Damn Antonio Ellis for making me wait for the next issue!”- Nimbus quickly gathers himself and adjusts his glasses once again. He stands up and begins to walk towards the door, making sure to leave a good tip for Craig on the table. By the time he decides to leave, Craig begins to bring out the special fish for this Shino person. Though the fish is tempting to take, Nimbus has had his fill with the fried salmon. Nimbus steps on the big boss’ belly as he walks towards the exit. As he does so, he raises his right hand up to Craig and says-“See ya, Craigers. Save my seat for me when I come back hahaha.”- While exiting he unties his tail from his waist and lets it flow freely which could catch Shino’s eyes as another Moqu’te. Once outside of the resurant, he stretches his arms over his head and releases a loud-“GRRRRAAAAAA!!!!!”- His canine fangs extend outward like something from a King Kong movie as he gets a good stretch in. He then cracks his neck slowly as he says to himself-“Okay, Nimbus…Time to go train so we can be a SECOND CLASS WARRIOR!”-Nimbus then begins to head towards Y.U.N. Tower so he can get his gear for proper training.- Yujin: /Shino trembled as she held her prize as she walked back towards Y.U.N. Tower. "Ugh. I've wasted enough time spending my skills on that guy, but... was all worth it. She finally entered the doors of Y.U.N. Tower and headed towards the elevator,, waiting patiently until the doors opened before stepping inside quietly and exiting out into the WARRIOR Level, heading towards her locker and setting the fish down on the side, opening her locker and pulling out her gear. The only two she needed. Holding her Toxic Twin blades in her hand, she latched them onto the straps on the side of her thighs and swung Punisher around, locking it in place before sitting down, opening the satin sheet and almost passing out. "The.. the beauty.." Heavenly light shone fron the plate in her lap and her eyes shined like stars. http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdl4o1t2AH1ricipbo1_500.gif "So perfect.." She reached her hands out towards it, fingers shaking ever so slightly when someone bumped into her and the plate slid out of her lap and flopped onto the floor, the fish... "W-.. wasted..." Her eyes twitched and so did her mouth. http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8ocw8I1BF1rbp4juo1_500.gif The other 3rd Class WARRIOR that bumped into her put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey sorry beautiful, but I didn't me-" SHe turned to look at him and gave him a glare.. [ http://lastangryfan.com/wp-content/uploads/kobestare.gif ] "You... YOU..." He stepped back as she got up, slamming her foot on the plate and fish, squishing it underneath her foot. "YOU RUINED MY FUCKING FIIIIISH!!!" The man shrank before her and tried to scurry away but she dragged him back by his feet and swung is body over head and slammed him onto his back against the cold hard ground. "Woah! A fight!" More 3rd class WARRIORS poured in around them as Shino held a broken and battered man above her head, letting our a feral growl. "HOW DARE YOU!? THAT WAS THE MOST PRECIOUS THING EVER!" She lifted him up higher and slammed her foot on the bench next to them, knee in the air before she brought her arms down, but the man got snatched away before she could slam his back against her knee. She growled as other members grasped her arms and legs and she kicked and writhed. "NO! HE HAS TO PAY! HE RUINED MY FISH!" Her tail switshed around wildly and she pushed the people holding her away, racing towards the man, but more people grabbed her and kept a more secure lock on her. "GOd damn it she's feisty!" one said. "Wicked strong too..." One groaned as Shino elbowed him in the chest and fell back, but another took his. "HOW THE FUCK DO WE CALM HER DOWN!?" ...Cookies man../ Impresssed: She stared at him, her bright violet eyes stared at the man in front of her. She brushed her fingers through the violet side of her hair as she listened. “A spy..?” She said a bit surprised, now shaking her head. “Actually, I’m not surprised. You can’t trust anyone.” She squinted her eyes trying to remember what the princess looked like and nodded. “You got it.” She said about to get up and leave but she paused. “Hey I didn’t fa—“ She blinked stopping herself from saying something stupid. “I mean, yes sir!” She said saluting him now as she scurried out of the office. “Now to find this chick, man I hate baby-sitting.” She groaned walking down the steps, cracking her knuckles as she walked. She began walking down an empty hall her heels echoing, clacking against the floor. Searching almost everywhere she finally found her, in a restaurant, her ears perked up when she saw her, speaking to some man about a legendary fish.. Then the man she was talking to spoke up and Jinx stood there dumbfoundedly. “Boss, is suspicious about a girl taking on a legendary fish..” Her eye twitched a bit before she bursted out giggling. Walking in fully she ordered a table and followed everyone out to watch the show. She watched closely trying to see if she noticed anything weird about her. She took a few pictures but couldn’t find anything important. As she watched she watched her moves and techniques writing them down in her phone, she felt someone kick her side. “HEY WATCH IT YO—“ She paused staring as a small kid that looked like he almost shit himself. “Oh. jeez.. I’m so sorry..” The kid ran off crying and she turned around embarrassed. “I.. need a new job.” She sighed continuing to analyze the girl. Getting up now when everything ended, she followed her back to the Y.U.N. tower casually, as she had to go back as well. She caught sight of her beating the crap out of some guy, she was yelling about the fish again. Jinx just kept on catching her at the worst times. Jinx stood there out in the open watching in shock. “Welp… Not sure how I should react so..” She slowly backed away. DeucalionGray: -It didn’t take long for Nimbus to get into the tower as he gets to his locker a few minutes before Shino got to her own. When he opens his locker he immediately grabs a long black case and places it down on the bench behind him. He lifts his shirt off of his body and quickly takes his pants off. Even for a 17 year old, Nimbus keeps himself ripped and as physically fit as he can be. He peck pops a bit as he reaches inside of his locker for his Warrior uniform. He begins to change as Shino begins to go off on some guy for ruining her fish. As far as he could see, she ruined the fish by stepping on it. Nimbus shrugs and goes back to his own personal business. He adjusts his shoulder guard and his forearm mechanisms, almost as if he were getting ready for war. He lifts his arms up a bit and flexes his wrists back similar to how Spiderman flicks his wrists to activate his web shooters. As he does this, two bright shiny hidden blades thrust out from his forearm and they quickly make a-“SHINGGGGG”-sound upon being brought out. Nimbus quickly grabs onto his blade with his left hand as it is a retractable blade and he spins it around within his fingertips to test his dexterity with the blade. The blade moves around each finger smoothly as he doesn’t cut himself with the extremely sharp blade. After a few seconds of this, he attaches the blade to the port and he retracts the blade back into his forearms. Once he was ready for training, he turns around and begins to unhook his case and he slowly opens up the case. As he does this, his eyes begin to gleam with a bright twinkle. He slowly reaches inside and grabs his baby, his SRS-69. He slowly begins to caress his rifle as he says-“Well hello gorgeous…Did you miss me?”-He quickly racks the charging handle back one time and the most beautiful sound in the world echoes through the locker room. The wonderful sound of a bolt being racked back, making a weapon system locked cocked and ready to rock! Nimbus quickly places the sniper across his back and he begins to walk towards the exit of the locker room. He wraps his tail around his waist once again and as he walks out he says to the group of people trying to hold Shino back-“Geez guys if you have that much trouble holding her back you guys will never get out of Third Class….go hit the weight room or something.”-He leaves the locker room adjusting his rifle on his back and he passes by an Op Agent and Nimbus says nothing to her. He gets to the elevator and quickly clicks the button to take him to the training rooms and his goal is to go back to the mission zone that they failed to better himself. When the elevator doors open, he walks to the front desk and says to the clerk-“Third Class Warrior Nimbus Kinkade requesting permission to use training facility.”-The clerk nods while checking Nimbus into the system and says-“Room Three is all yours, 3rd Class Kinkade.”-Nimbus nods and quickly heads over to his training room. Once he gets inside he sees a mechanical room and an A.I. asks-“War Game Scenario….227….Warrior Objective…Survive…Success determined by death of enemies…Select level of difficulty…”-Nimbus takes in a deep breath and says in a somewhat confident voice-“Hard…”-The A.I. then says-“Warning: Third Class Warriors are recommended to use Easy or Medium for confident Warriors…Hard is not recommended…”-Nimbus says as his red eyes begin to give a killer instinct stare-“Just start the War Game…”-The A.I. follows Nimbus’ order as the room quickly begins to form a digital version of the same area that the mission took place in. The sound of soldiers beginning to charge the premises quickly catches Nimbus’ attention and he quickly reaches up to his back and grabs his SRS-“Time to make a paycheck…”- Yujin: /She'd finally calm down after 30 minutes of raging. She injured up to 27 people and hearly broke 5 people in half. If it wasn't for a nice lady who gave her candy, the locker room would've been tarnished. She sat on the bench, nomming on her chocolates and watching the injured being taken away into the infirmary. "You can't keep doin' this, Hon." She looked up to see one of her old friends from her Clan village looking down at her. "I can, actually." After finishing her bag of chocolates, she threw the bag away and headed towards the Training faciity, arms crossed loosely over her chest before checking in with attendant. "Shino Toyama. 3rd Class WARRIOR asking for permission to use the training facility?" The attemdant nodded and typed in Shino's information so fast it hadn't even been a second. "Alright 3rd Class WARRIOR Toyama. You may proceed to Room 13." Shino smiled and and bowed before heading towards her room. She entered and the oor clicked behind her. Lights flashed in the room before an automated voice called. "Archery Battle. Please select your matching vest, bow and arrow. Like usual, all black. "Toxic Green selected. Welcome back Toyama, Shino." After placing her vest on, a screen came up in front of her. "Please select your battle ground." She reached for the Night Arena but.. she moved her hand towards the Daylight Arena. "Daylight Arena Selected. Now tranfering all Data." The room switched into th Daylight arena and Shino loaded up her bow. "The Battle begins in 3... 2... 1..." and the air horn sounded./ DeucalionGray: -(http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=AiQgNUzHo4c) Nimbus quickly launches his body into the air and quickly creates a birds nest on the rooftop of one of the buildings. He gets a 360 degree view of the area around him and his combat mindset quickly picks up on the routes that the soldiers are taking to come and get him. He thinks to himself-“Four lanes of approach…seems simple enough…I should be able to ho”-But before he could finish the sound of a gattling gun being fired and the bullets hitting near him cause him to quickly react with a combat roll.-“Son of a bitch!”-He yells out as he looks up and sees multiple helicopters coming his way. The bullets are continuous and Nimbus quickly aims down his sights on the chopper coming his way. He quickly focuses his vision as he has to react fast. He quickly fires off a round with his powerful sniper rifle and a bright pink energy beam is blasted out of the barrel. Nimbus is on his feet this time and he only slides back a few inches from the massive kickback in the rifle. The energy beam quickly pierces through the pilots head and out of the hull of the chopper. It has enough life in it to pierce through one of the blades of the propellers before disappearing into the sky. This causes the helicopter to begin to spin out of control and Nimbus now notices the soldiers begin to get closer to where he is at. He still has choppers coming inbound but he begins to set up his defense. He runs to cover on one knee and lowers his bi-pod that is attached to the barrel of the sniper rifle. The bi-pod has spikes at the bottom and he quickly thrusts the bi-pod into the wall to keep positive stability. Once stable, he aims down his sights and sees a large group of soldiers heading straight for him. Nimbus smirks and quickly begins to unload round after round at the soldiers! With each shot the weapon releases a powerful shockwave as it lifts the dirt off the floor around Nimbus’ position. The massive kickback almost tears through Nimbus’ shoulder but he keeps at it with all his strength. This is why Nimbus keeps his left arm covered with the metal shoulder guard. Laser beams begin to rain down from the building as they quickly pierce into the soldiers bodies one by one. The laser is a lot stronger than it was during the mission due to the Sniper gaining a boost in power from the Death Penalty that is within the rifles Bolt Carrier Group. In the guts of the rifle where the bolt of the weapon is, instead of a military standard bolt Nimbus has the Death Penalty. This is a special style bolt that allows the Mantra in the rifle to get stronger with each life that it takes. And during the mission, the rifle took the life of a mighty Dragon, giving it a substantial boost in power. With each round penetrating the soldiers it sends their bodies flying back like ragdolls. As Nimbus fires in this one direction he notices the fact that the soldiers in the other three directions begin to get closer and closer.-“Shit!”-Nimbus yells out as he lifts up his rifle to move to the next position. Once set up again, Nimbus begins to repeat the same action as he unloads round after round at these soldiers to keep them at bay. While this is happening, another chopper gets closer to where he is at and it fires out two missiles at Nimbus’ position. Nimbus looks to his left and sees the two missiles coming his way and he quickly leaps into the air while twisting his body. As this happens he moves at a 90 degree angle to the missiles and they zoom right between his body; so close that Nimbus can feel the heat coming from the missiles. The two projectiles quickly fly past the first building and make impact with a building across the street from where he is at. Nimbus then lands on his feet in a catchers squat position while holding his rifle. Because of the fact that he had to focus on the missiles coming his way, the soldiers gained enough time to begin to pile into the area. Nimbus now has lost his advantage of distance between him and the soldiers. Before he knows it, Nimbus is quickly surrounded soldiers and they begin to come up to the roof. Nimbus has to place his rifle at his back and while he does that he quickly draws the blades from within his forearms and charges at the soldiers! He runs at two who are coming from the same direction with a third guy running a few feet behind them. Nimbus quickly slides in between the two men while swinging his arms across their legs so his blades can slash deep into the soldiers thighs! They quickly scream out in pain and fall to the ground while holding onto their legs as the blades slash deep into their thighs that the bone is cut cleanly into two pieces. After sliding through the first two men, Nimbus is now in front of the third soldier and he quickly begins to thrust his blades into the gut and chest of this individual multiple times! With each stab blood begins to spray out from his body and after a few seconds of this, Nimbus reaches his right arm back and swings it across the soldier’s throat! This causes the man to spray out blood like a sprinkler as his body begins to fall to the floor. Nimbus turns around to see more soldiers coming at him and he lifts his left arm up, aiming at all the soldiers coming up. The side of the forearm opens up a cartridge that is filled with his poison senbon and five quickly fly out and pierce into each of the soldiers coming at Nimbus. Almost instantly the soldiers begin to stagger from the fatal poison on the senbon. Nimbus begins to breathe heavily as the large number of soldiers begins to overwhelm his number of equipment. Before he knows it, two more rockets come his way! This time they make contact with the roof as the explosion sends everyone on their flying into the sky! Nimbus’ body is quickly thrown into the air, being blasted off the building. His body makes a hard impact with the ground around him and the air in his lungs gets taken out of him upon the impact. His ears ring as if a flash grenade went off right under his feet in a closed dark room! He begins to roll on the floor but when he realizes that he is still in battle, he springboards back to his feet. As he does this he begins to cough from the impact he just had from the building to the floor. His face is covered with a black charcoal created by the smoke of the explosion. When he returns back to his feet, his vision is blurred a bit and he begins to come back to normal. Before he can get back in the fight, he is hit on the jaw by a strong right punch from a soldier. This causes blood to spill from Nimbus’ mouth but in return this quickly gives him his senses back. Nimbus quickly leaps up from the ground and he lands a powerful right flying knee that sends the soldier flying backwards after his nose practically shatters like glass. Being surrounded by soldiers, Nimbus begins to swing his arms around trying to slash every soldier in his wake. He swings his blades and throws in some roundhouse kicks to try and daze the soldiers. But for every soldier he seems to take out with his blades, two more appear in his place. It won’t be long before Nimbus tires out! Nimbus swings his blades across his chest and quickly slashes the throat of another soldier but before he can continue his onslaught a soldier comes from out of nowhere to closeline him with enough force that his body flips multiple times in the air before landing on his chest!-“GAH!”-he yells out as he lands on the floor. His head begins to throb after taking that hit, trying to get back up to his feet. The soldier who closelined him grabs him by his neck and belt. When he gets his grip, he lifts Nimbus up into the air like a toy and throws him into a wall of one of the buildings. Nimbus’ body quickly breaks through the wall as he falls into the house, landing on broken glass and wood from the wall. He comes to a slow roll as his emotions are telling him to just call it quits! He slowly rolls to his chest with his body covered by the dirt and dust from the wall. He thinks to himself-“Yeah….hard was the right choice…”- He spits out a large amount of blood from his gashed lip and he stands back up on his feet with his left sleeve cut from the glass. He slowly reaches up to his sleeve and rips it off to give him a sleeveless top. He then reaches down with both hands to draw his pistols as he says to himself-“Here is where it gets serious…”- The soldier begins to raise his hands in victory as it seems like they have successfully defeated Nimbus. That is when the soldier is hit on the head by a bright white ball and the soldier slowly turns around and looks at the ground. He picks up this white ball and looks confused as to what it is. The white ball begins to light up and within a second, BOOOM! The grenade explodes and quickly takes out a large number of the surrounding soldiers! As the explosion goes off, Nimbus charges out of the house guns a blazing! He begins to fire Mantra rounds out of his pistols and he quickly begins to take these soldiers out! His arms begin to move like a blur as his pistols begin to fire all around him! These soldiers don’t know what hit them as Nimbus uses his amazing Gun kata fighting style upon these soldiers. Nimbus comes up to a small wall and he quickly uses it as a springboard to launch himself into the air. As he does this, he begins to spin his body in the air like a top and begins to fire his pistols at the entire battlefield around him. Even as he moves like a vortex in the air, he can still see the soldiers all around him and he uses his highly accurate predictions of where these soldiers are going to end up rather than where they are at right now. The soldiers begin to drop like flies all around Nimbus as he completes this technique. Nimbus is in the air for about five seconds before he lands on the ground, ending up on one knee. Nimbus keeps his pistols near his face as he quickly examines the area around him. He then stands up with his arms extended outward and he fires his pistols at the soldiers in front of him and using his sense of probability he places one rifle on his shoulder to be aimed at anything behind him. He begins to fire one pistol at the soldiers behind him and one at the soldiers in front of him! The battlefield quickly becomes a blood bath as the Mantra Rounds pierce through the soldiers armor and creating a lot of pink mist in the air. This would continue for a few minutes as Nimbus practically runs around the entire cybernetic battlefield to kill these soldiers. After about ten minutes of constant battle and blood, Nimbus finds himself in the center of the bodies once again, this time he rests on his knees with his chest going up and down at a fast pace. The sweat drips from his body as he can barely even keep his heart from bursting out of his chest. His pistols rest against his thighs as the barrel burns with a bright red color from being shot so much. Up in the observation room a man in a First Class armor watches and with his hand rubbing against his chin, he says-“Well…this sure was interesting…We may have ourselves a future First Class…How many 3rd class do you know who have successfully defeated the Hard difficulty of survival?”-At that moment another man comes from the darkness of the room and says-“Not any that are still alive…”-Nimbus is oblivious to the fact that people were watching him this entire time and he just sits there as he tries to gather his air and slow his heart rate down. After a few minutes of sitting there, he laughs a bit and kisses the barrel of his pistols while saying-“What would I do without my two lovies? Hahaha. Thank you, Mustang and Sally!”- After saying that he laughs a bit and falls to his back, almost collapsing from the training.- Category:Arc 1